1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a high voltage transformer with high magnetic leakage and dual high voltage output, particularly, a high voltage transformer that can mitigate coupling effect between primary and secondary coils to enhance leakage inductance through design of dual bypass flux, and can enlarge the creepage distance between primary and secondary coils through the design of isolation plates on the protection cover, for the purpose of providing dual high voltage output.
2. Description of Related Art
Refer to FIGS. 7 and 8, which show the breakdown structure and appearance of a high voltage transformer in conventional use. As shown clearly in these figures, the high voltage transformer for conventional use contains a support A, within which there is a jack A1. A first core B1 of a core set B pierces through the jack A1, and a primary coil A2 and a secondary coil A3 wind around the surface of the support. A plurality of conducting terminals A4 is placed at both ends of the support A to connect the primary coil A2 with the secondary coil A3 electrically, and a the second core B2 is placed on one side of the support A. Extensions B21 reach out from the two ends of the second core B2 and approach two sides of the first core B1 to form a magnetic path. When the high voltage transformer is used, the power supply and a lamp (not indicated in the figures) are connected to the conducting terminals A4 at both ends of the support A respectively, so that the power will be transmitted to the lamp via the primary coil A2 and the secondary coil A3.
For the above-mentioned high voltage transformer of conventional use, a magnetic path is utilized to generate induction from the primary coil A2 and secondary coil A3 so as to change the voltage. However, because the primary coil A2 and the secondary coil A3 share a magnetic path, there is no any bypass available for magnetic flows from primary coils to secondary coils, and the coupling effect is excellent. With low leakage inductance, this circuit cannot meet the requirement of resonance circuits partly.
Thus, how to solve the common problems and disadvantages as mentioned above is just what the firms involved in this industry need urgently to research and improve.